Personal electronic devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, laptops, gaming devices) provide users with increasing functionality. In addition to serving as personal organizers, personal electronic devices serve as portals to the Internet and electronic mail. These devices allow users to access a wide range of information through their device, such as messages in multiple accounts, social networking sites, and, if configured with a GPS receiver, location and geographical distance information. Due to their portability, small size, communications capabilities and computing power, mobile devices application developers and users are creating new uses and functions for mobile devices.